BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Save a Flying Frog
Hi everyone. This is another one of BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews. Today I will be reviewing the episode: Pups Save a Flying Frog. The episode begins with Marshall on the title card, saying the name of the episode. We then see Marshall bouncing in the air as he says "Just... Like... This!" Rubble asks "Marshall, what are you doing?" We see Marshall jumping on the pink trampoline as he replies ""Training Smiley, my championship jumping frog! Well, he will be a champion after he wins the Frogapallusia contest today." We see Smiley jumping around trying to catch a fly as Marshall explains that "The frog who jumps the farthest is the winner" Marshall keeps bouncing as he says "I'm training Smiley to jump like THIS!" However, Marshall jumps too hard, goes flying in the air, hits a bouncy ball, and into Rubble's food bowl. Rubble comments "Hey, my lunch!" as Marshall's eats a piece of food that bounces into his mouth. They laugh, and Rubble comments that "He already seems pretty good at jumping!" We see Marshall get the bowl off his head, as Smiley jumps around the corner of The Lookout. Marshall says "Follow that frog!" and him and Rubble chase after Smiley. Review: Okay, I have to say, if Marshall seriously thinks he is training Smiley correctly, he is SO wrong. I see two issues both from a training stand point, and an Amphibian stand point. First, frogs are NATURAL BORN JUMPERS! You don't NEED to train them to jump. And second, if Marshall really wanted to train Smiley, he would train him to jump certain distances, making the distance longer as Smiley improves in training, and reinforce him for jumping the distance required. NOT using a trampoline! And in case you are wondering, yes, I have trained an animal; I trained my pet rat to spin in a circle using just my finger, a clicker to let her know she did a good job, and sunflower seeds as positive reinforcement. Anyways, continuing... Meanwhile, Rocky fixes a screw on Marshall's fire truck, until Smiley jumps around, causing a mess. Smiley jumps on a sponge that goes flying into the air and hits Rocky, making his head wet. Ryder laughs, and after Marshall and Rubble come, Ryder suggests "Marshall, maybe you can train Smiley somewhere else?". Marshall agrees and says "Okay, Come on, Smiley!" Smiley jumps off of Rocky's hat as Rocky comments "Hey, he listened! For once..." Suddenly, Smiley jumps towards The Lookout, Rubble says "He's heading for the elevator!" and after Marshall tells Smiley to stop (which the frog doesn't do), Smiley jumps into the elevator, Marshall chases after him, only to trip on a small bone, and hit the elevator doors as he watches Smiley go up the elevator to the Control Room. Smiley jumps around the room, until Marshall comes up the elevator, and looks around to catch him. Review: Okay. I definitely have a issue here. That sponge that had water on it that made Rocky wet, is the ONLY time in this episode where we see water near the frog. That is a big problem because frogs are Semi-Aquatic animals! That means they need to be near some kind of water source at ALL TIMES. That's because frogs breath 3 different ways; their lungs, gills, and SKIN! Yes, frogs breath through their skin. Which is why if you ever touch a frog, make sure your hands are wet. If you touch a frogs skin with dry hands, their skin is so fragile, your fingers can stick to their skin and tear it off! Ow! But yeah, frogs need water. Yet they only show it once. Continuing... Marshall sees Smiley, and sneaks up on him to catch him. He sneaks towards Smiley as the frog jumps. Marshall jumps to catch Smiley, but the frog jumps sideways, as Marshall misses and hits the glass door. Marshall sees Smiley again and says "Now I got you!" jumping onto a bean bag, missing Smiley. Marshall tries again when Smiley is on a table, but misses again, breaking the table. He gets up and says "You can hop, by you can't hide!... Or maybe you can hide". Marshall calls out to Smiley, then hears him, seeing the frog on the lever of the snack machine. Marshall exclaims "Now I gotcha!" jumping to get Smiley. However, Smiley jumps on the lever, sending treats coming out of the snack machine, and Marshall trips on the treats before ending up in a pile of them. Marshall eats some of the treats before saying "Mmmm. Tricked by my own treats!" Smiley, then jumps onto the red button (making an image of Skye's helicopter come up on the screen), and jumps onto the slide. Marshall sees this and says "No, Smiley. Not down the slide!" Smiley of course goes down the slide, slides into Skye's helicopter, and just as Skye gets to the sliide saying "Wait!" Smiley takes off in her helicopter. Review: Okay. Again, I have problems with these scenes. First, frogs DON'T jump SIDEWAYS! Frogs DO NOT have the muscle power to jump sideways like humans. They have to turn to the side, and THEN jump! Also that "Tricked by my own treats" quote would have been better for a Halloween episode. Oh well. And why did Marshall tell Smiley to "Not go down the slide"? Why? Is it on fire? Nope! So what's the danger?! Also, I don't think Smiley should have gone down the slide too easily, unless the slide was wet with water (which it wasn't). And why did Skye exclaim "Wait!"? Wait for what? Marshall is Smiley's trainer, not you Skye. Do you think he's going to listen? Nope! Anyways, continuing... Soon, Marshall also slides down the slide and lands on Rubble. Rubble says they got a problem, and Ryder understands. Ryder says "No job is too big, no pup is too small!", slides the side if his Pup Pad over, pushes the red button in the center and exclaims "PAW Patrol, to The Lookout!" The pups collars glow and after hearing Ryder, they exclaim "Ryder needs us!" and race to the elevator. Rubble comes with Marshall riding on his back. Marshall thanks Rubble "for the lift", and Rubble replies "Anytime, Marshall" before they all go up the elevator. The pups get into their uniforms, jump out of the elevator after the doors open, and get into their positions. Chase says "PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder sir!", then Ryder pushes the button on his Pup Pad, showing a digital version of the situation on the TV screen. Ryder explains that Smiley took off in Skye's helicopter. Skye comments saying "And I'm sure he doesn't have his flying license!" Then Marshall adds "And it's almost time for the frog jumping contest!" while looking like he's daydreaming while the others laugh. Ryder then assigns Skye to get back in her helicopter to take control (with Marshall reminding Ryder they need to get Smiley before his turn to jump), Chase to use his cones and megaphone to keep people away from the starting line, and Marshall to get to the frog jumping contest, hoping Smiley will get to the race on time. After the pups say their catchphrases and accept their jobs, Ryder says "Alright! PAW Patrol is on a roll!" and goes down the pole. The pups go down the slide to their rigs (not including Skye's helicopter) and they go to complete their jobs. Review: Okay. Again, I have issues. First, Skye if Smiley doesn't have his flying license, then where is YOURS!? You know, last I checked, I don't remember seeing ANY of the pups or Ryder have any documents or licenses confirming that the pups and Ryder have licenses to use their rigs! In fact, in "Pups Get a Rubble" I remember Ryder just GIVING Rubble his rig! He didn't get any license for it! And Second, why did Marshall have a "dreamy" look on his face when he said "And it's almost time for the frog jumping contest!"? That wasn't funny at all or even necessary! That was just VERY weird! Anyways, continuing... Skye uses her pup pack wings to fly and spots her helicopter. After a brief run in with a flock of geese, she looses sight of her helicopter. She soon spots it again and tells Ryder "Spotted Smiley heading towards the middle if the bridge!". Ryder says that "we're on it!" before him and Chase drive back to the middle of the bridge. Ryder asks if Chase sees them, and Chase replies "negative", meaning he does not see them yet. Smiley however flies the helicopter right behind Chase, and after Skye gives them a quick heads up, Chase gets surprised by the helicopter, and jumps into Ryder's arms. Ryder comforts Chase before Smiley flies the helicopter away with Skye following it. Chase giggles and says that "it takes way more than that to scare me!" Ryder says he knows, and after several seconds of waiting, Ryder tells Chase that "You can get down now". Chase says "oh" and giggles. Skye on the other hand, goes after her helicopter and after having her wings go back in her pup pack, she gets on the front wheel of the helicopter. She tries to get in, but Smiley presses buttons, making the helicopter do a loop-dee-loop (which Skye says not to do). Skye lands safely on the front wheel again, commenting "wow! It took me years to learn how to do that!" Meanwhile, Marshall makes it to the frog contest, and sees Alex. Alex shows Marshall his jumping frog, and the two say their frog will win. Alex introduces his frog Jumpy Jumper, and asks where Marshall's frog is. Marshall is nervous, and asks Mayor Goodway when Smiley jumps. Mayor Goodway checks the list, and says that Smiley jumps last. Marshall is glad saying he can still make it. Mayor Goodway asks who can make it, and Marshall says his frog, flying in a helicopter, and confuses Mayor Goodway. Review: Okay, most of the scene with Ryder, Chase, Skye and Smiley, I liked however, I do have 2 issues. First, when Skye said "Wow, it took me years to learn how to do that!", what does she mean by "years"? Because unless I am mistaken (someone please correct me if i get this wrong) I thought 6 months was equal to 1 year for a pup/dog? If that's true, then how many "dog years" are the pups? How old are they? In addition, last I checked, according to the numbers on the pup's rigs, Skye was the last pup to join the PAW Patrol before Rubble. How many "years" could she have gotten to learn a "loop-dee-loop" on her helicopter? Second, I predicted that Alex's frog's name would be named Jumpy Jumper, and I can't believe that they used that fir his name! Really Alex? That is the most unoriginal name for a frog ever! It's too obvious why you would give it that name! Anyways, continuing... Meanwhile, Skye struggles to get into her helicopter, but after a few wobbly flying movements, Skye is able to get into her helicopter, but is heading for Captain Turbot's lighthouse! Smiley gets scared and jumps onto Skye's face, making her unable to see through her goggles. Ryder tells her to "fly higher! Pull up!" Luckily, Smiley gets off of Skye's goggles long enough for her to see the lighthouse, and pull up, avoiding the lighthouse. Ryder and Chase cheer, and Chase is so happy that he exclaims "She made it!", jumping into Ryder's arms for a hug. Chase realizes what he did, and jumps off of Ryder before giggling and saying "I knew she'd make it". Ryder scratches Chase behind the head, which he enjoys. Back at The Lookout, Rubble tells the others that Skye "cleared the lighthouse!" while him, Rocky, and Zuma are piled on top of each other. Rocky and Zuma cheer for Skye, but loose their balance and the three pups fall on top of each other. At the frog jumping contest, Alex's frog Jumpy Jumper is going to jump. Marshall calls Ryder worried, saying Smiley's jumping next. Ryder checks with Skye and she is able to tell Smiley to come off of her, and they head for the frog contest. At The Lookout, Rubble, Zuma, and Rocky then go down the slide to go to the contest. Review: Okay, this was one of the best parts if the episode ever! It was just awesome, adirable, and funny at the same time! Anyways, continuing... As the group goes to the frog jumping contest however, Smiley jumps onto the wing of Skye's helicopter, and as she tries to get Smiley off the wing, she tells Ryder that she thinks Smiley will jump off. Ryder tells Chase to get under the helicopter (which he does), and as Smiley jumps, he ends up in Chase's police truck. They then bring Smiley to the frog jumping contest , where Marshall is excited to see Smiley. However, Smiley is asleep, and Marshall says "I guess flying a helicopter really tires out a frog". Marshall brings Smiley to the starting g line, but with Smiley asleep, Mayor Goodway says that "it's time!" Marshall tell Smiley to jump by saying "Come on Smiley! You gotta jump! Wake up!" but Smiley is still asleep. Mayor Goodway counts down, and as she does, Ryder has Chase get out his megaphone. Chase gets his megaphone out and Mayor Goodway exclaims "Jump!" into Chase's megaphone. Smiley hears Mayor Goodway, and jumps. Mayor Goodway checks the list, and says that Smiley is the winner. Marshall thanks the pups and Ryder for helping him. Ryder replies: Anything Marshall. Whenever there's trouble, just yelp... Or ribbit, for help!" Everyone cheers, and Marshall says "Smiley you won! You can stop jumping now". However, Smiley jumps some more, jumps into Marshall's fire truck and drives off! Marshall exclaims "Oh no! Not again!" Ryder says to "Follow that frog!" and they do. Mayor Goodway says "how cute, a driving frog!... Wait, what?!" The episode then ends. Review: Okay I definitely have issues. First, again, Skye, what makes you think Smiley will listen to you if Marshall is his trainer?! Second, how can flying a helicopter make a frog tired? That would not happen! Also I felt like Marshall saying Smiley's "gotta jump" was a little pushy. I mean, he was desperate, yes. But I felt it was slightly pushy. Third, telling a frog to "stop jumping" is like telling your stomach to stop growling when you are hungry. It won't happen! The only way a frog won't jump is if it does not want to or is asleep. Fourth, frogs CAN NOT drive firetrucks! Review: Okay, overall, this episode gets 3 stars and a 4/10 rating. The funny moments were mostly funny, and the story plot was interesting, but what brought this episode down a lot was the way both frog facts and training styles were not correctly portrayed. Frogs DO NOT jump SIDEWAYS, they NEED water, they CAN NOT fly a helicopter, and they CAN NOT fall asleep and do an incredible jump after waking up! As for training, let me just ask you this question; if Marshall COULD NOT properly train Smiley for the frog jumping contest, what makes you think Smiley would be able to fly a helicopter or drive a fire truck, DESIGNED for PUPS?! If anything, Smiley SHOULD have been struggling with flying the helicopter and driving the firetruck, just like how Chase struggled with driving Rubble's rig in "Pup Pup Boogie". Why, you ask? Because Smiley had NO EXPERIENCE USING those VEHICLES! I think it's pretty understandable, honestly. And there were some moments where the characters acted odd, so that's another reason. Yes, I understand this is a show for kids, but I find using facts, story plots, and methods incorrectly in a show like this gives kids the wrong ideas. Thank you for reading this review. Please feel free to comment about my review, and have a good day. Previous Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups Turn on the Lights Next Review: BluePupBuddy's Episode Reviews: Pups and the Ghost Pirate